


Secrets Don't Make Friends (But Friends make Secrets)

by Enbies_Committing_Felonies



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, I adore Dex, Keefitz - Freeform, M/M, everyone's gay and if they aren't they still are, he just wants to be an uncle okay, keeper crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enbies_Committing_Felonies/pseuds/Enbies_Committing_Felonies
Summary: Keefe and Fitz tell the Keeper crew that they're dating.
Relationships: Dex Dizznee & Tam Song, Keefe Sencen/Fitz Vacker, Marella Redek/Linh Song, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sophie Foster/Biana Vacker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Secrets Don't Make Friends (But Friends make Secrets)

“Keefe!” Fitz whisper-yelled into the dark room, “Keeeeeeeeefe!!”

“MMmmmmggg.”

Fitz waited for a second to see if his boyfriend would do anything other than groan, and then pulled the door closed behind him before gently padding over to the bed.

Keefe swung out an arm, his hand catching Fitz across the chin a lot harder than Fitz expected, but he just caught it in his hand and intertwined their fingers. He smiled at Keefe’s still-peaceful face. 

“Hey princey, you gonna get in bed?” Keefe’s voice was rough from sleep, but it only caused Fitz to smile more.

He pressed a kiss to Keefe’s hand as he tugged back the covers to climb under them, “Of course.”

A slow smile spread across Keefe’s face, and he wiggled before flipping over against Fitz’s chest, burrowing his face into his neck and sighing contentedly.

“Todays the day,” He murmured quietly, “Today we tell everybody.”

Fitz nodded and played with Keefe’s blonde bed-hair before kissing the crown of his head.

“It’ll be good.”

~~

“So….Keefe and I have something to say to you guys….” Fitz looked out at their friendgroup, trying to gauge how each of them would react.

Dex had a fond smile, Biana looked bored, as did Tam, Sophie was utterly confused, and Linh was smiling encouragingly while Marella leaned heavily on her shoulder and braided her hair. 

“We are-”

“Pregnant?!” Dex interrupted him and smiled hopefully. Oddly enough the weirdness and the shock of such a strange question helped Fitz actually say the words.

“No?? We’re dating.”

“Oh. OHHHHHHHH.” It was Sophie, “You mean you guys weren’t dating before, but you are dating now?”

“No, we’ve been dating for about six months,” Keefe spoke up.

“We knew that though??” Sophie’s face scrunched up slightly and Biana rolled her eyes.

“They’ve been dating for six months and are just now telling us, _even though we already knew they were dating because its obvious_.” She rolled her eyes again for good measure before walking up to them and punching Fitz on the shoulder.

“Good for you Fitzy,” She turned to Keefe, “Don’t hurt him or I’ll take your kneecaps.”

Keefe laughed, “Don’t anger the lesbian, got it.”

The group dissolved into a happy buzz as they began talking and arguing with each other again, like the biggest (or second biggest?) confession of Fitz’s and Keefe’s life hadn’t just happened.

But studying the group and seeing Linh look adoringly at Marella as she finished a braid, and the way Dex was gesturing wildly as he explained something to Tam, maybe it was better that way. It was reassuring to see that their friends were still their friends, and just as weird as before.

Fitz turned and kissed the corner of Keefe’s lips, “I love you.”

Keefe turned his sparkling eyes from the group and smiled down at Fitz, “I love you too, dumbass

**Author's Note:**

> I love them your honour 😌🤍


End file.
